


【授權翻譯】The Wrong Impression

by chicrenee



Series: 【授權翻譯】Impressions [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicrenee/pseuds/chicrenee
Summary: Arthur對Gwaine的擔心是對的。Gwaine絕對開始帶壞Merlin了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wrong Impression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256457) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



The Wrong Impression

Arthur對Gwaine的擔心是對的。Gwaine絕對開始帶壞Merlin了。  
快遞員事件(Morgana說的)發生後兩天，Merlin開始遲到。嚴格來說，他也沒有真的那麼晚到，但大約就是8:30左右，這對Merlin的標準來說已經算是很晚了。接著在前一晚，他居然提早下班。Well…其實也沒那麼早，大概是6點左右，但這對Merlin來說，真的很早。  
更糟的是，Merlin說要去約會。而Arthur心裡十分清楚這個約會對象會是誰。而隔天在Merlin脖子上的吻痕，明顯到連圍巾都藏不住。這個最新的圍巾花色讓Arthur對這段特殊的關係感到十分掛心。  
當Merlin將Arthur早上必備的咖啡放在他桌上時，Arthur氣呼呼地說 “晚上好玩嗎?”  
Arthur沒辦法將自己的視線從Merlin的脖子移開。  
Merlin不由自主地調高圍巾。 “嗯…是啊。”  
“所以你是跟那個不修邊幅的快遞員一起去的對吧?” 此話一出，Arthur狠狠在心裡踢了自己一下。他完全不想知道是跟誰去的!!  
“嗯…對啊，我們去喝了點酒。”  
“啊…你被吸血鬼咬了啊?”  
Merlin輕笑了一下，但發現Arthur並不是在開玩笑之後，瞬間試圖把笑聲化成咳嗽聲帶過。 “他玩的有點瘋”  
Arthur對此哼了一聲表示抗議，心想只是有點瘋嗎?! “你應該知道，你的工作就是要面對客戶，”Arthur提醒了Merlin，因為Arthur就是克制不住。他多希望他才是那個在Merlin身上留下印記的人。  
看起來Arthur選擇了偽裝的最好方式就是像這樣責備Merlin。這真的一點幫助也沒有，但他就這樣脫口而出。 “這不適合展示給大家看吧。”  
“我很抱歉。”坐立不安地抓著圍巾的Merlin可以不要那麼可愛嗎?! “我有試著阻止他，但是…他就是不聽話。”  
“你說什麼?” Arthur突然從椅子上站起來，語氣充滿了保護慾。“要是那低等生物強迫你做任何你不願意的事，我馬上會報警逮捕他。”  
“No!” Merlin戒備十足的舉起雙手，甚至忘記手中的圍巾就掉了下去。這時Arthur清清楚楚的看見那醒目的吻痕刺眼的散發出勝利的光芒。該死的Gwaine。 “不是這樣的，他不是那樣的人。他只是…他就是太愛胡鬧。這是因為我說如果他敢的話就…”  
“夠了!!” Arthur舉起雙手停止接收這令人不開心的信息。“拜託，我不想知道全部的細節。我想如果你再繼續下去，一定會誤入歧途的。”  
Merlin看起來受到侮辱。“這只是一次意外，不會再有下次了。天哪，你知道什麼是最讓你受不了的嗎?就是我不再無償的額外長時間加班了。這才是你生氣的主因。”

這才不是主因。真正的原因其實是，現在Arthur非常、非常的嫉妒，而且他不知道該怎麼辦才好。畢竟，Merlin只是他的員工。  
“我不希望這意外變成常態。好歹你也至少回家換個衣服再來上班。” Merlin因為這隱喻而生氣的漲紅了臉，Arthur清楚的感受到了對方的怒氣。喔，他怎麼會這樣說。  
“這只是一次約會，Arthur，我跟Gwaine的第一次約會。”  
Arthur發現自己的目光又飄向Merlin脖子上的印記，只是一下子，但Merlin注意到了。  
“隨便你怎麼想。反正我下班時間要做什麼都不甘你事。對了，說到這，我15號到18號需要請假，那個週末連續假日要出遠門。”  
那週末還早得很耶!一定是要跟那個會把Merlin灌醉又嗑藥後，就把他吃乾抹淨的什麼鬼第一次約會的快遞員進行下一次約會吧。 “抱歉，但這辦不到。”  
Merlin不可置信地瞪著他，“可是…那時候你要去美國開會，我不需要跟啊。”  
“不，你得跟我一起去開會。難道你沒收到email?”  
“我有收到，不過名單上沒有我啊…”  
“那一定是弄錯了，Gwen根本不像Morgana想的那麼能幹。很明顯的，我需要你在場，我不能沒有你幫我處理事情。你跟你的快遞員約會可能得改其他週末。”  
Merlin用一種很詭異的方式看著Arthur好長一段時間，好像再衡量什麼。然後微微地聳了聳肩。 “好吧，我想我們會找到其他更好的方式的。好好喝你的咖啡吧，我回去工作了。”  
Merlin預期中的更豁達地接受了新的安排，而且這次居然沒有甩門。  
\---  
Merlin坐在位子上仔細地看著美國行程的信件。上面百分之百沒有自己的名字，事實上，昨天他才跟Gwen聊完她這次去美國打算利用她的空閒時間去做些什麼，她主要的工作是確認提供Arthur跟Morgana開會時所有要用的文件，以及確認活動行程及飯店住宿事宜。而這都是出發前就會完成的，因此到時，Gwen剩下的工作就是坐在飯店泳池旁或觀光。真的沒必要兩個助理都出席。  
Merlin寄出了一封取消該週排訂計畫的郵件。  
_Hi媽,_  
_我那個笨蛋老闆不准我假，所以我們可以改期嗎?而且看起來，我得跟著去美國出差。出差的原因可能是他不信任其他人幫他買咖啡吧?!要知道，我可是身居要職呢!總而言之，之後讓我好好補償妳好嗎?我真的覺得很愧疚，要不妳生日的時候我們去巴黎如何?_  
_Merlin xxx_  


  
Arthur如果知道Merlin其實是要跟他母親共度週末假期的話，他一定二話不說馬上同意他的請假的。但這樣做並不會讓Merlin感到開心。對Merlin而言，花時間陪伴家人，尤其是陪自己的媽媽，再怎麼不方便，Merlin都會想辦法克服的。但是，他常常覺得Arthur有點忌妒他，可能是因為母親早逝的關係，所以產生的過度補償心態。  
Merlin回頭看了Arthur的辦公室一眼，早已無法克制心中對這男人強烈的愛意。這時Arthur正用著筆電，極度專心的看著螢幕。大概是在玩Candy Crush吧，Merlin溺愛地想著。  
手機響起嗶嗶聲，是Gwen想知道昨天的約會如何的簡訊。Gwen不是很滿意他的近況，她總是覺得Arthur表達感情的方式只是比較怪一點，但現在她只想知道昨天到底進展如何。  
想必Morgana已經跟她說過這整個事件經過，讓Gwen證實了她的猜測。但Merlin認為Gwen真的想太多。  
是說Arthur在整個 “Gwaine事件”表現的是有點奇怪，但不可能的，剛剛的表現已經證實他對Merlin沒有感覺。  
“很好玩，但我昨天從酒吧回來後只睡了三個小時，真的累癱了。Gwaine不管什麼都能拿來調情。啊，還有我們的Pendragon王子對我的準時上班時間感到很不滿。”  
老實說，Merlin會說昨天晚上如果他在繼續跟Gwaine待在酒吧裡的話，很有可能會被他吸引。又或者可能就昏死在那裡。Gwaine人很風趣，接吻技巧又好，不過關於吻痕那件事，Arthur其實說的是對的，Gwaine對他的拒絕只是笑了笑後又接著繼續。  
但要是Arthur決定繼續當個混蛋，Merlin會在每次Gwaine來收信的時候，都會用熱情的濕吻迎接他，才不管他們之間是不是真的有那麼一回事。  
誰叫Merlin也是瘋了似的迷戀著自己的老闆，而這迷戀是永遠不會有結果的那種…  
“啊~Arthur只是在 _嫉妒_ 啦<3為什麼你突然也得去美國出差了?!我什麼東西都安排好了說。LA的飯店沒問題，但是Vegas的飯店已經滿了…:-(”  
“Arthur以為我要跟Gwaine去度假。”  
Gwen用了一大串煩人的愛心跟笑臉的回覆道，“就說他是嫉妒!!!他真的愛上你了(lurves)”  
Merlin決定忽略Gwen這封簡訊，反正沒什麼好說的。但馬上下一封簡訊又傳來。 “Morgana說就去他的，反正我們會把 **每件事** 都安排好!” 他早該想到的，Gwen一定會跟她的老闆，aka邪惡女巫，一五一十的稟報所有事。Merlin偷偷又瞥了一眼他帥氣耀眼又不可及的老闆，非常努力的試著壓抑自己漸漸被Gwen影響的情緒。  
“真的…沒這必要。”按下簡訊回覆。  
而收到的只有一長串的愛心。Merlin真的真的不是很期待這次的美國行。


End file.
